Legends
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: The events at Metropolis had turned Superman into a legend. And upon observation, Bruce noticed that legends of Earth's own mythology seemed to be coming to life...


_A/N_

_This was based on plot predictions for _Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice_. Don't know if it'll get its own site entry, but I'm hardly the person to suggest it. Especially since scuttlebutt suggests that it's been split into two films because...reasons. 0_0_

* * *

><p><strong>Legends<strong>

"More tea, sir?"

"Yes, thanks, Alfred."

Tea in the Batcave. In the old days it had been coffee, when he'd stayed up late into the night, tracking down everything Gotham's underbelly provided (or at least until he stopped, as it could leave him burnt out). In the old days, the Batsuit hadn't been as tight around the waist. In the old days-

"Here sir."

Bruce smiled as the tea was put down, milk and sugar provided. In the old days, all he had to worry about was Gotham. These days, he had to worry about the individuals displayed on the screen before him. About what they could do, and what they represented.

"Interesting viewing Sir?"

Bruce's smile faded. Alfred's voice was calm and controlled, as it always had been, but he'd known the man long enough to know what the butler was thinking. Batman was a figure of the past. An urban legend that had single-handedly transformed Gotham into a model city of the 21st century. Batman was not the type of person he had to become now. Batman's domain was one city. Not the world. Not even Metropolis, currently being rebuilt after a botched alien invasion and one of said aliens saving the world from said invasion.

Bruce Wayne had his place, the billionaire reflected. Bruce Wayne was due in Metropolis next week, pledging continued support from Wayne Industries, and getting a photo op with Lex Luthor. Bruce Wayne would be making speeches, saying what the people wanted to hear, and avoiding questions on the alien people had started calling Superman. Bruce Wayne would do what Bruce Wayne always had, while Batman spent his nights in the Batcave, wearing a Batsuit that was too tight, studying the emergence of three figures of note in the world.

"Sir," Alfred said, "if I may say…"

He trailed off. And Bruce looked at him. For the first time in years, Alfred seemed at a loss for words.

"Go on Alfred," he said. "If you have something to say, say it."

"Alright," the butler said. He pulled up a chair, coming down to Bruce's level.

_Same old Alfred. Older, slower in step, but still Alfred._

"Sir, you don't need to do this," he said. "Your parents, God rest their souls, were killed in senseless circumstances. You took it upon yourself to ensure that no child on Gotham would ever have to go through the same thing."

Bruce winced. It was true. But even now, mentioning Thomas and Martha Wayne was a sore spot.

"I objected then, but I still went along with it," Alfred said. "Because I told myself, if there's anyone who could save Gotham, it was Bruce Wayne."

"You're flattering me Alfred."

"And I was wrong," the butler said. "Because it wasn't just Bruce Wayne who saved Gotham. It was Batman as well. It was Batman who became the Dark Knight. Batman who brought this city back from the brink. Batman who, well, accomplished the impossible."

"What's your point Alfred?"

"My point," said the butler firmly, "is that Batman did what he was created to do. And as terrible as the events in Metropolis were, you don't need to become Batman again. You don't need to make contingencies for-"

"Course I do," Bruce interrupted. "I make contingencies for everyone."

"Everyone, Sir?"

"Course Alfred. I even made a contingency for you going to the police when I first started wearing the cape."

It was half true. Though in hindsight, if Alfred hadn't been behind him in those early days, he probably would have given up the job then and there.

"Look, it isn't just Metropolis," Bruce said, gesturing towards the screen. "Superman's the big talk right now, especially with Luthor ranting about invasion and whatnot. But there's others too." The image of the large male was highlighted – large build, black hair, a build that looked like a surfer turned bodybuilder. "This one, for instance. Alias, Aquaman. Or at least that's what people in the Indian Ocean are calling him."

"Indeed," said Alfred, clearly not convinced. "And why are we concerned about this, well, Aquaman?"

"Concerned?" Bruce asked. "That's too strong a word. But there's been talk. I've heard it. And it's unlikely to be a coincidence that it was the Indian Ocean where the kryptonians' second terraforming device was installed. From what my friends in the scientific community have told me, there's still speculation as to the long term effects of the device, even if it was destroyed relatively quickly."

"Indeed."

Indeed, Bruce reflected. The words were simple. But the tone had changed.

"Then there's our second candidate," Bruce said, the image changing again. The one highlighting the black haired, heavily armoured woman carrying a sword, shield, and golden whip. "I don't even have an alias for her. But she's been sighted, and I've managed to put a picture together. She seems to be trailing Superman, which collaborates with rumours of flight."

"Indeed," Alfred repeated, though this time he didn't stop. "Not bad looking, is she?"

"That's irrelevant," Bruce lied. He turned around on his chair, not wanting any…distractions. "I've done image profiling of the armour. Best match is that of ancient Greece. An Amazon, in other words."

"Amazons?" Alfred asked. "Weren't they legendary warriors of Greek myth?"

"In a word, yes," Bruce said. He turned back to the screen, the last image now highlighted. The alien. The one who had sparked emergences of the other two individuals.

"And then we have Superman," he said. "Hardly needs an introduction does he? Thwarts an alien invasion, after arguably causing it. Saves Metropolis, but with heavy damage. Activity is mostly concentrated in the United States, but he's so far been sighted over every continent of the planet." He turned back to Alfred. "This is what Batman's needed for Alfred."

"Why, sir?" he asked. "I mean, I don't doubt the veracity of these rumours…well, mostly. But Batman-"

"Like I said, Batman makes a contingency plan for everything," Bruce said. "This Superman. By all indications he could kill every man, woman and child on this planet if he wanted to, and there's nothing we could do to stop him. His presence has arguably drawn the emergence of two other figures of note, both of which have ties to ancient myths. And Batman, well, I hate to brag, but he's become a bit of a legend himself, hasn't he?" He rubbed his eyes, realizing that he'd forgotten all about the tea Alfred had given him, and would be cold by now. "I need to plan Alfred. I don't doubt every country on this planet is doing the same. There's even talk of the government creating some kind of suicide squad. But…I have to."

"But why Sir?"

"Because the worst could happen," Bruce said. "And I might be the only one who can do something about it."

Those words. They were almost the same as those he'd uttered to Alfred as to why he had taken up a crusade against crime in Gotham.

And now though…he wondered if a crusade of another kind was about to begin.


End file.
